Reborn's Questionnaire
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: Reborn creates a questionnaire, and decides to have everyone in the Familiga (And even people that aren't in the Familiga) answer it! (Chapter Four: Kyoya Hibari. Reviewers choose the next Victim!)
1. Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Title: **_"Reborn's Questionnaire"_

**Summary: **_Reborn creates a questionnaire, and decides to have everyone in the Familiga (And even people that aren't in the Familiga) answer it! _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters. I do, however, own the questions and the character's answers. _

**Chapter: **_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

* * *

_**Reborn's Questionnaire**_

How old are you?

_15_

Favorite color?

_Blue_

Flame-Class?

_Sky_

Familiga?

_(*sighs*) Vongola_

Favorite food?

_Ramen, I guess. Or parfait. _

Who's your right-hand man?

_Well, Gokudera-kun says he's my right-hand, soo.._

Who's your best friend?

_A tie between Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto._

Do you have a crush on anyone?

_(*blushes*) Y-Yeah, why?_

Does anyone have a crush on you?

_Probably not_…

What's your favorite thing to do?

_Don't know. I like to sleep and eat._

What's your least favorite thing to do?

_Fight, do all the ridiculous stuff Reborn has me do. _

What are you doing?

_Answering these questions, waiting for Reborn to drag me into something ridiculously dangerous…._

Who was the last person you talked to?

_Reborn right before he gave me these questions._

If you were an animal, what animal would you be?

_Don't know..?_

Is there anyone behind you?

_(*looks behind*) No, not that I can tell._

Where's Reborn?

_Don't know. He left somewhere._

Why does Byakuran like marshmallows so much?

_How should I know? Probably 'cause they're sweet?_

Is Yuni Yuni-que? :D

…_.Yeah, I suppose, why? I think you spelt unique wrong, by the way._

Have you ever shipped your friends with each other?

_(*blinks in confusion*) What? What's shipping?_

What's your favorite word?

_I don't have one. _

Are you a righty or a lefty? 

_Right handed._

Is there any specific reason why you're answering these questions?

_Yeah, Reborn thre-told me to. _

If you could be anywhere, where would you be?

_I'd be in my room, in my bed. School is torture. _

What do you wish you were skillful in?

_Um, well…Probably school? Or sports? Or growing taller?_

What time era do you wish you were born in?

_Some era that Reborn isn't in…_

Why is Yamamoto so calm all the time?

_I don't know? He's always like that. Maybe because of his Rain-Flames…?_

Is Gokudera good at playing the piano?

_Yes. I've only heard him play once, but he's really good. _

Choose: Eat poison cooking or get shot by Xanxus?

…_Neither? Can I choose neither?_

Which one: Varia Guardians or Tsuna's Guardians?

_My Guardians, I guess. The Varia is scary…_

Which one: Coke or Pepsi?

_I prefer coke. _

Which one: Paperwork or battle with Hibari?

_Paperwork. Hibari-san would beat me to a pulp _(In the future, Tsuna would look back on this and sigh. He would rather fight Hibari than deal with his stacks of paperwork any day of the week)

Any comments on these questions?

_Why are they so random?_

Favorite number?

_27, I guess? I don't really like numbers…_

Favorite fish?

_I don't have a favorite. Why?_

What's your hair color?

_Brown._

Eye color? 

_Brown._

Box Animal's name?

_Natsu. _

Favorite animal?

_I like birds. _(Natsu wasn't too happy when he read this)

Are you an Uke or Seme?

_Uke? Seme? What?_

Is your crush an Uke or Seme?

_Again, what? _

Do you think Tsuna is an Uke?

_WHAT DOES UKE MEAN?_

Who would you rather date? Yamamoto or Gokudera?

_...Do I have to answer this?_

Who's cuter? Kyoko or Haru?

_U-um... (*blushes*)_

Pineapple, strawberry, or apple?

_I like apples._

Better Uke: Tsuna or Enma?

_Again, what does Uke mean? And why does it apply to Enma and me?_

Better Seme: Hibari or Dino?

_WHAT DOES SEME MEAN?_

Favorite Arcobaleno?

_This question is dangerous...But, I guess...Yuni, probably...Or Fon... _(When Reborn read over the answers that his Dame-student had written later that day, he decided that tortur-tutoring the brunet a bit more bruta-heavily was needed)

What does the fox say?

_I'm pretty sure the fox doesn't say anything._

Do you want a piece of Tuna-Fish? ;)

_What? Why is there a winky-face? _

Is Tsuna really Dame?

_No! I'm not Dame anymore! (*Comical tears flooding from face*)_

Did you enjoy answering these?

_Not really, but its the least painful thing that Reborn has had me do. But I really want to know, WHAT DOES UKE AND SEME MEAN?_

* * *

**AN: **_This was bugging me, so I wrote it. XD How was it? Did I get Tsuna's reactions right? I think I could've done better. Anyways, please review who the next victim of Reborn's Questionnaire shoulder be! Whichever character (Hibari, Natsu, TYL!Gokudera, anyone!) gets the most reviews is the next person to answer the questions!_

_Next update will be the Monday, the 23rd. :3 I'm actually able to make an update schedule for this. TT w TT_

_And with that, please leave your review with comments you may have, and the character that should take the quiz next!~_


	2. Hayato Gokudera

**Title:**_"Reborn's Questionnaire"_

**Summary:**_Reborn creates a questionnaire, and decides to have everyone in the Familiga (And even people that aren't in the Familiga) answer it!_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own any of the characters. I do, however, own the questions and the character's answers._

**Chapter:**_"Hayato Gokudera"_

* * *

**_Reborn's Questionnaire_**

How old are you?

_15_

Favorite color?

_Tch, don't have one._

Flame-Class?

_Storm, as well as Rain, Sun, Cloud, and Lightning. _

Familiga?

_Vongola!_

Favorite food?

_Don't have a specific one._

Who's your right-hand man?

_No one. I'm the right-hand man of the Boss! Don't you forget that!_

Who's your best friend?

_Um, well…the B-Boss…? _(Gokudera blushed as he wrote down his precious Boss as his best friend. He knew he was unworthy, but he could dream, couldn't he?)

Do you have a crush on anyone?

_Pfft, no. _

Does anyone have a crush on you?

_Tch, the fangirls that follow me everywhere. _

What's your favorite thing to do?

_Anything that the Boss orders me to!_

What's your least favorite thing to do?

_Interact with idiots. _(Just as he wrote down the word 'idiot', the annoying laughter of a certain baseball freak filled his head)

What are you doing?

_Answering these questions that the Boss gave me. _

Who was the last person you talked to?

_The Boss._

If you were an animal, what animal would you be?

_Tch, how am I suppose to know?_

Is there anyone behind you?

_There better not be. If there is, I'll blow them up!_

Where's Reborn?

_Reborn-san? Don't know. The Boss said he was on a mission or something. Why?_

Why does Byakuran like marshmallows so much?

_Who cares why that marshmallow freak likes them?_

Is Yuni Yuni-que? :D

_Seriously? -_-_

Have you ever shipped your friends with each other?

_Shipping? No, I've never shipped any of my 'friends' to any of my other 'friends. That's illogical, since they couldn't fit into a package. _

What's your favorite word?

_Words are words, why should I have a favorite? _

Are you a righty or a lefty?

_I'm right-handed, if you have to know._

Is there any specific reason why you're answering these questions?

_The Boss asked me to. He said that Reborn-san told him to have me fill this questionnaire out._

If you could be anywhere, where would you be?

_I'd be where the Boss is. _

What do you wish you were skillful in?

_Tch, nothing. I'm skilled enough. _(Secretly, Gokudera wished he could be skilled in handling a certain baseball idiots)

What time era do you wish you were born in?

_Hmm, I can't decide. There are a lot of different eras I find fascinating… _

Why is Yamamoto so calm all the time?

_Tch. That baseball idiot is just an idiot, he's not smart enough to not be calm! _

Is Gokudera good at playing the piano?

_Tch. What does it matter?_

Choose: Eat poison cooking or get shot by Xanxus?

_Get shot by Xanxus… not that he'd be able to, tch._

Which one: Varia Guardians or Tsuna's Guardians?

_The Boss's Guardians, of course! What kind of stupid question is that?_

Which one: Coke or Pepsi?

_Neither. I don't particularly care for soda. _

Which one: Paperwork or battle with Hibari?

_That battle maniac is pathetic! I'd blow him away in an instant! _(Later that day, Hibari would find the answer sheet and would vow to bite the silver-head to death)

Any comments on these questions?

_Why are they so freaking annoying?_

Favorite number?

_I don't care for numbers, but probably 59 or something…_

Favorite fish?

_I like salmon._

What's your hair color?

_Silver._

Eye color?

_Green. _

Box Animal's name?

_Yuri._

Favorite animal?

_Tch, don't have a favorite. They're all freaking annoying. _

Are you an Uke or Seme?

_What? Are those even words?_

Is your crush an Uke or Seme?

_I don't have a crush. _

Do you think Tsuna is an Uke?

_Why is the Boss being mixed into this?_

Who would you rather date? Yamamoto or Gokudera?

_Huh!? I'd rather date myself than go on a date with that stupid baseball idiot! (*blushing lightly*)_

Who's cuter? Kyoko or Haru?

_Tch, who cares about those stupid women._

Pineapple, strawberry, or apple?

_How about none? _

Better Uke: Tsuna or Enma?

_Why does 'Uke' refer to the Boss and the idiot Shimon wimp!?_

Better Seme: Hibari or Dino?

_I'm starting to get annoyed. _

Favorite Arcobaleno?

_Reborn-san, of course!_

What does the fox say?

_The fox doesn't 'speak' as humans do. It makes a series of noises that are relatively dog like. _

Do you want a piece of Tuna-Fish? ;)

_Another ridiculously bad pun? -_- Really? And why is there a winky face? _

Is Tsuna really Dame?

_The Boss is not Dame! He's cool, powerful, respectable, kind and caring! H-he's anything but Dame! _

Did you enjoy answering these?

_Tch, not in the least! The only reason why I kept answering them was because the Boss and Reborn-san (Apparently) wanted me to!_

* * *

**AN: **_So, I updated this a day before I was supposed to. XD I just really wanted to write this. It was a tie between Gokudera and Hibari, so I decided to do Goku-kun. :3_

_I love all of you so much~ (*dramatically blows kisses*) All of your reviews were so nice, even with the ones that corrected me. Q w O Sorry if I messed up, but I'm not really looking anything up… Just random answers that I think fit the characters, ya'know? If you don't like that, well, I can understand and I'll apologize now. XD_

_Hmmm, so anyways, that's all for this chapter. Please tell me in a review which character should be the next victim!~ Will it be Hibari, Dino, Yamamoto? Or maybe even the marshmallow-loving albino, Byakuran? I don't know, so please, choose a character (Any character, not just the ones I've listed) to be the next victim! :D_


	3. Dino Cavallone

**Title:**_"Reborn's Questionnaire"_

**Summary:**_Reborn creates a questionnaire, and decides to have everyone in the Familiga (And even people that aren't in the Familiga) answer it!_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own any of the characters. I do, however, own the questions and the character's answers._

**Chapter:**_"Dino Cavallone"_

* * *

**_Reborn's Questionnaire_**

How old are you?

_22_

Favorite color?

_Um, green? :3 _

Flame-Class?

_Sky~ _

Familiga?

_Cavallone _

Favorite food?

_Too many to pick from! XD_

Who's your right-hand man?

_Romario. He's always there to help me. _

Who's your best friend?

_Hmm, I don't know if I have a 'best friend'. I have a Spartan tutor, a little bro…_

Do you have a crush on anyone?

_Maybe~ _

Does anyone have a crush on you?

_Yeah, I think so. I seem to have a lot of 'fangirls', as Reborn says… _

What's your favorite thing to do?

_Eat, hang out with my familiga and my little bro Tsuna._

What's your least favorite thing to do?

_Go to the Alliance meetings. _

What are you doing?

_Answering these (Reborn sent Gokudera to give them to me, strange, right?) and listening to music. :D_

Who was the last person you talked to?

_Romario. He came in to ask me something a minute ago._

If you were an animal, what animal would you be?

_Don't know. Probably something awesome! :D _

Is there anyone behind you?

_Yeah, two of my men._

Where is Reborn?

_Eh, who knows? Nobody really knows the answer when he just up and disappears._

Why does Byakuran like marshmallows so much?

_Marshmallows are delicious. :3_

Is Yuni Yuni-que? :D

_XD Funny. _

Have you ever shipped your friends with each other?

_Maybe~ ;D_

What's your favorite word?

_Awesome! _

Are you a righty or a lefty?

_Righty~_

Is there any specific reason why you're answering these questions?

_Not really. I just felt like it._

If you could be anywhere, where would you be?

_I like it here, so I don't want to go anywhere at the moment. _

What do you wish you were skillful in?

_Disguises, like Reborn._

What time era do you wish you were born in?

_Don't know. Maybe the King Arthur era or something?_

Why is Yamamoto so calm all the time?

_Its just his nature. _

Is Gokudera good at playing the piano?

_I haven't heard him, so I don't know. _

Choose: Eat poison cooking or get shot by Xanxus?

_I think…I'll take my chances…with the poison cooking._

Which one: Varia Guardians or Tsuna's Guardians?

_My little bro's Guardians~_

Which one: Coke or Pepsi?

_Hmmm, coke. _

Which one: Paperwork or battle with Hibari?

_Heh, I'll take a battle with Hibari. Paperwork is such a hassle. _

Any comments on these questions?

_Who made them? :3 _

Favorite number?

_Why does it have to be a number? Why not a letter?_

Favorite fish?

…_.hmm… I can't think of one from the top of my head. _

What's your hair color?

_Blonde._

Eye color?

_Brown. :3 _

Box Animal's name?

_Which one? _

Favorite animal?

_I like horses. And turtles. _

Are you an Uke or Seme?

_Heheheheh. I'm definitely a Seme. ;D_

Is your crush an Uke or Seme?

_Not saying~ _

Do you think Tsuna is an Uke?

_My little bro is an adorable Uke~ _

Who would you rather date? Yamamoto or Gokudera?

_Probably Yamamoto. _

Who's cuter? Kyoko or Haru?

_Both of them are cute~ :3_

Pineapple, strawberry, or apple?

_Strawberries. _

Better Uke: Tsuna or Enma?

_My little bro would make a way better Uke. _

Better Seme: Hibari or Dino?

_Me!~ XD _

Favorite Arcobaleno?

_Hmmm…Just to be safe, I'll say Reborn._

What does the fox say?

_RINGADINGDINGDINGDINGADING!~ _

Do you want a piece of Tuna-Fish? ;)

_Nah. XD Tsuna is my little bro and that's all. _

Is Tsuna really Dame?

_Well, sometimes. But he's become very reliable. :3 _

Did you enjoy answering these?

_Yeah, guess so. They were entertaining. XD_

* * *

**AN: BIG THANKS TO RondineeLion FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER! _I sent Ron-kun the chapter 'cause I was having difficulties with fanfiction, so I was gonna try updating on my tablet. So he got to read it first and beta it for me. Thanks again, Ron-kun! __Dino won. :3 I'm actually kind of glad that he did, 'cause he was pretty fun to write. XD Am I the only one that pictures Dino using a lot of emoticons? And listening to dubstep and other kinds of modern music? Just me? Ok..._**_  
_

**_Anyways, please leave a review!~ What did you think? Who should be the next victim? Should I make a chapter that shows one of the scenes in parenthesis (This chapter doesn't have one, but Tsuna's and Goku-kun's chapters had them)? Tell me in a review!~_**


	4. Kyoya Hibari

**Title:**_"Reborn's Questionnaire"_

**Summary:**_Reborn creates a questionnaire, and decides to have everyone in the Familiga (And even people that aren't in the Familiga) answer it!_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own any of the characters. I do, however, own the questions and the character's answers._

**Chapter:**_"Kyoya Hibari"_

* * *

**_Reborn's Questionnaire_**

How old are you?

_16_

Favorite color?

…

Flame-Class?

_Cloud. _

Familiga?

_Tch. I don't belong to any familiga. _

Favorite food?

_..._

Who's your right-hand man?

_Tch, two is a crowd. _

Who's your best friend?

_Why would I need such trivial things?_

Do you have a crush on anyone?

_No. _

Does anyone have a crush on you?

_I don't know nor care. _

What's your favorite thing to do?

_Patrol Namimori. Nap. _

What's your least favorite thing to do?

_Be around annoying people and crowds. _

What are you doing?

_What do you think?_

Who was the last person you talked to?

_The idiot klutz. _

If you were an animal, what animal would you be?

_A carnivore. _

Is there anyone behind you?

_No. _

Where is Reborn?

_Tch. How should I know?_

Why does Byakuran like marshmallows so much?

_I don't care. _

Is Yuni Yuni-que? :D

_I'll bite you to death. _(One of Hibari's eyebrows twitched at the bad pun, and he felt as though using a certain brunet as a punching bag would be a good idea)

Have you ever shipped your friends with each other?

_No. _

What's your favorite word?

_Kamikorosu._

Are you a righty or a lefty?

_What does it matter?_

Is there any specific reason why you're answering these questions?

…_._

If you could be anywhere, where would you be?

_The roof of Namimori Middle. _

What do you wish you were skillful in?

_Tch. I'm skillful enough,_

What time era do you wish you were born in?

_Don't care._

Why is Yamamoto so calm all the time?

_Tch, that baseball-herbivore is an idiot. _

Is Gokudera good at playing the piano?

_How should I know? That bomb-herbivore is annoying… _

Choose: Eat poison cooking or get shot by Xanxus?

_A fight with the gun-herbivore? I'll bite him to death. _

Which one: Varia Guardians or Tsuna's Guardians?

_Tch. Neither, both are annoying crowds._

Which one: Coke or Pepsi?

…

Which one: Paperwork or battle with Hibari?

_A battle with myself? (*smirks*) Sounds interesting. _

Any comments on these questions?

_They're irritating. _

Favorite number?

_Tch, 18. _

Favorite fish?

_Yellowtail. _

What's your hair color?

_Black. _

Eye color?

_Gray._

Box Animal's name?

_Roll._

Favorite animal?

… (Hibari almost put down 'any cute herbivore animal', but decided against it. He had a reputation to uphold, after all)

Are you an Uke or Seme?

…_Hm?_

Is your crush an Uke or Seme?

_I don't have a crush._

Do you think Tsuna is an Uke?

…

Who would you rather date? Yamamoto or Gokudera?

_Both herbivores are annoying. _

Who's cuter? Kyoko or Haru?

…

Pineapple, strawberry, or apple?

_-_- I'll bite all three to death. _

Better Uke: Tsuna or Enma?

…_.both are wimpy herbivores… _

Better Seme: Hibari or Dino?

_Hm? What does this have to do with the stupid klutz? _

Favorite Arcobaleno?

_Tch. _

What does the fox say?

_How should I know? _

Do you want a piece of Tuna-Fish? ;)

_-_- I'll bite you to death for these ridiculous puns. _

Is Tsuna really Dame?

_That wimpy herbivore….(*mumbles*) _

Did you enjoy answering these?

_No. I'll bite you to death for making me answer them._

* * *

**AN: **_**…I was really hoping that Hibari wouldn't be chosen. XD It was difficult answering for him. Really, it was. But, it came out better than I expected, so I'm happy with it. I guess..And I'm happy that he's out of the way... XD Don't get me wrong, Hibari is all fine and dandy as a character, but...its hard to act like him.**_

_**Anyways, please leave a review! Tell me who should be the next victim, tell your opinions, give me feedback, please!~**_


End file.
